Solo Quedate En Silencio
by Set-Yam
Summary: Continuacion de Aguacero... Despues de cinco años se vuelven a encontrar, Joey lo sigue amando pero todo apunta a que Seto ya no lo ama a el... Una tercera persona se interpone y es nada mas y nada menos que... El esposo de Seto?...
1. Solo Quedate En Silencio

**Solo quédate en silencio**

**Cinco años después...**

.- mm esto es estresante-comento el chico dueño de ojos azules a su mano derecha que se encontraba enfrente de el, mientras terminaba de firmar los contratos que tenia en su escritorio

.-y ahora imagínate que la próxima semana tenemos una reunión con Ilusiones Industriales

.-Que?

.-que no te acordabas, tienes una importante reunión con Pegassus para que te muestre el nuevo proyecto de duelo de moustros al igual que tu el tuyo además de la firma del contrato que podría ser el mas importante de toda la historia de Kaiba Corp

.-así ya se me había olvidado

.-has estado muy distraído Seto, que te pasa?-dijo mientras se paraba y se colocaba a atrás del moreno

.-nada Asakusa

.-enserio?-dijo pasando sus manos alrededor de el

.-si

.-no me mientes?-dijo dándole un beso

.-que no

.-bien entonces que te parece si nos tomamos un receso y nos vamos a comer

.-no me parece mala idea-dándole otro beso

.-bien y que te parece si después de eso no vamos a divertirnos un poco

.-mmm?

.-ándale Seto hace mucho que no salimos-poniendo cara de perrito y sentándose en sus piernas

.-de acuerdo

.-bien entonces vamos...-dijo parándose al acto y jalando al otro a la salida

**Mientras tanto en América...**

.-señor Weeler

.-dime Sophi

.-el señor Pegassus en la línea 3

.-ok, -corta la llamada con la secretaria y manda a la línea tres-que sucede Pegassus?

.-espero que hay tengas todo lista para la reunión de la próxima semana

.-por supuesto ya esta todo listo pero se podría saber con quien es esa tan importante junta

.-mmm sabes eres muy curioso, pero aun así no te diré

.-por que?

.-por qué es una sorpresa aun así espero que todo este perfecto

.-por supuesto Pegassus, hablas como si no supieras la calidad de mi trabajo

.-perfecto, me comunico después bye

.-bye Pegassus

Corto la llamada y continuo con su trabajo

.-no puede ser que ya hayan pasado cinco años desde la ultime ves que lo vi, cinco años en los que mi vida a dado una vuelta de 360 grados...-murmuro para si mismo mientras se paraba y miraba por la ventana

**En Japón...**

.-mmm sabes que te amo

.-yo también te amo-le respondió el castaño mientras se terminaba de tomar su café

.-así entonces que te parece si no solo lo demuestras con palabras sino también con acciones

.-me parece una idea muy tentadora-le beso-pero aquí hay mucha gente no crees

.-hum? Tienes razón

Tomo de la mano su compañero y salieron de ahí dirigiéndose a su casa-mansión para tener un poco mas de privacidad...

**Una semana después...**

.-ya tienes todo listo para el viaje-pregunto el castaño mientras lo abrazaba por atrás

.-por supuesto todo para siete días-decía mientras cerraba la maleta

.-no crees que es demasiado, pretendo arreglar este asunto en un solo día

.-si pero estaba pensando que hacer mucho que no tenemos unas vacaciones –le da un beso-y como no hay tanto trabajo en Kaiba Corp

.-mmm sabes eres todo un pillo por tomar decisiones sin mi autorización

.-si lo se-le da un beso

.-por eso te amo

.-yo también te amo mi amante ricachon

"ricachon, Joey"

.-Joey-murmuro

.-que?

.-hum? Que dijiste-saliendo de su trance

.-quien es Joey, Seto?

.-que?-preguntó nervioso

.-si dime quien es Joey y no quiero mentiras

.-el era uno de los amigos de Mokuba pero desapareció hace cinco años por estas fechas

.-entonces por eso has estado tan distraído

.-como?

.-si, por la desaparición del amigo de Mokuba de seguro le debió tener mucho aprecio y tu también

.-si mucho aprecio-murmuro mas para si que para dar una respuesta

Seto no le había contado nada de su vida antes conocer a Asakusa mas que lo fundamental pero no de los problemas que tuvo con Yugi y sus amigos por su relación con Joey...

.-bien vamonos quieres?

.-porque tanta prisa

.-no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente

.-cierto el gran Asakusa el hombre más puntual de universo lastima que no fue puntual en su boda

.-oye yo no tengo la culpa que mi coche se aya descompuesto

.-aja si como no

.-jamás me vas a dejar de recordar ese día verdad

.-mmm déjame pensar... No-le da un beso mientras salían de la habitación

.-Seto

.-ya bueno ya vamonos

.-bien-salieron de la casa, se subieron a su limusina y se dirigieron al aeropuerto donde estaba el Jet privado de Kaiba esperándolos lo abordaron y emprendieron el viaje hacia América...

En el jet lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos de placer hasta que solo se escuchaban murmullos...

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en un sillón (N/A:tipo reposet pero para dos personas así como el que pasaron cuando Yugi y compañía viajan en la serie a América nada mas que sin separaciones y sin mesa) desnudos y dándose caricias y besándose, su ropa se encontraba esparcida alrededor de ellos...

.-mmm creo que ya lo sabes pero te lo repetiré por centésima ves en este día te amo

.-mmm no solo me saliste puntual sino también contador

.-que quieres soy un de los más altos asistentes ejecutivos de todo el mundo claro que después de uno que se hace llamar Joseph Weeler

.-que?-pregunto impresionado pero no lo reflejo mucho a su pareja

.-que, que?

.-Me podrías repetir quien

.-Joseph Weeler es la mano derecha de Pegassus veras que el es un gran ejecutivo el llego a su puesto en menos de un año unos dicen que fue porque es conocido de Pegassus y otros dicen que fue por su gran habilidad para los negocios y la informática yo ya he tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo y créeme que su gran éxito es porque es un gran ejecutivo en toda la extensión de la palabra

.-...

.-que pasa seto

.-hum nada solo me quede pensando, sabes ´Kusa creo que voy a adelantar un poco del trabajo de Kaiba Corp-se levanto del sillón se puso una bata y se fue a una de las esquinas del avión a trabajar(N/A: no pregunten de donde saco la bata porque ni yo se n)

.-algo raro te pasa Seto y lo voy a averiguar...-murmuro para si mismo mientras veía como su pareja se ponía a trabajar cual robot...

**Mientras tanto en América mas específicamente en Florida...**

.-bien Joey quiero que los vallas a recoger a el aeropuerto

.-vallas? Que son varios? Yo creí que nada mas iba a venir el presidente de la empresa

.-si pero también trae a su pareja

.-bueno y ya me vas a decir de quien se trata o de que empresa se trata créeme que fue demasiado difícil planear todo sin saber de que empresa se trata y con que tipo de personas voy a tratar

.-pero aun así lo lograste, no?

.-bueno si pero ya me vas a decir de quien se trata

.-no, solo quiero que los vallas a recoger y ahí te enteraras pero no quiero ningún retardo en cuanto lleguen quiero que los lleves al lugar donde se vallan a quedar que la parecer es un casa que tienen aquí en América e inmediatamente me los traes ante mi

.-lo que digas Pegassus

.-bien espero que no ocurra ningún contratiempo

.-no lo habrá

.-eso espero-corta la comunicación y se dirigió hacia la limusina para ir a recoger a sus anfitriones

En el aeropuerto cierto chico güero estaba mas que desesperado estaba a punto de la locura habían acordado llegar a las 10:30 y ya eran las 11:00 parecía novia vestida, alborotada y dejada plantada

.-no puede ser que sean tan impuntuales estas personas grrrr-estaba mas que molesto y empeoro su enfado al ver que ya habían llegado pero llevaban una calma que un tortuga era aun mas rápida que ellos

.-valla me encanta su puntualidad-decía mientras se encaminaba hacia el avión, estaba vestido con un traje azul marino y camisa blanca desabotonados los primeros botones de esta estaba fresco y juvenil justo para su edad...(N/A: Aclarar punto en el fic anterior Joey tiene 23 mientras que Seto 24 osease que ahora Joey tiene 28 y Kaiba 29 ósea todavía son jóvenes y bellos)

Se acerco a la escalera de abordaje y quedo enfrente de ella esperando haber a que hora se les ocurría bajar estaba demasiado atrasadísimos y si seguían así no iban a llegar a tiempo y Pegassus se molestaría demasiado como para estarle restregando cualquier error minúsculo durante un mes y eso si que era todo un martirio...

Mientras este pensaba en los probables castigos que le pudiera poner su jefe se abrió la puerta del avión dejando ver a un joven de traje negro con gafas del mismo color su cabello era de color negro lo tenia un poco largo pero no mucho además que algo alborotado, este bajo y saludo cortésmente a el güero

.-como estas Joey?

.-Con 45 minutos de retraso a que le llamas a eso Aoki

.-a que te estas volviendo un maniático de la puntualidad

.-sabes que en lo negocios lo fundamental no solo es deshacer ala competencia sino a la responsabilidad de los dirigentes

.-ósea señor Weeler que no esta llamando irresponsables

.-no, solo impuntuales-comento mientras levantaba su miraba hacia arriba ahí estaba un joven de traje al igual que su compañero un traje de color negro su cabello era de color caoba y al igual tenia una gafas oscuras...

.-veo que toma muy en cuenta su trabajo-decía mientras se quietaba las gafas y dejaba al descubierto un par de hermoso zafiritos por ojos

.-Seto?-susurro

.-que te pasa parece que viste a un fantasma-comento Aoki

.-no, no es eso-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a este-lo que pasa en que hace mucho que no veía al CEO mas famoso de Japón

.-lo mismo digo de usted señor Weeler hace mucho que no sabia de usted

.-como ustedes ya se conocían

.-así es por si no te lo había comentando Aoki yo viví en Japón un tiempo después decidí hacer una nueva vida aquí en América

.-y ve que lo logro-decía mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y abrasar por la espalda a su compañero

.-y veo que también usted logro hacer una vida diferente-dijo en un tono que parecía molesto pero en realidad era de celos-bien ustedes suban todas sus cosas a uno de los automóviles y llévenlos al lugar donde se van a hospedar los señores, y ustedes si me hacen el favor de seguidme para ir con Pegassus

.-que no vamos a pasar a la casa

.-se suponía que si pero por su impuntualidad no será posible-decía mientras se subía en la limusina

.-pero tenemos programada la junta para mañana-decía el castaño mientras se subía a la limusina acompañado de su pareja

.-cierto la reunión con Pegassus y los directivos era para mañana

.-Deberían checar bien su agenda-decía mientras sacaba una agenda electrónica- ya que tienen programada una cita con Pegassus hoy a las 12:00 hrs. Mañana tiene una junta con los directivos de Ilusiones Indústriales y Konami a las 13:00 hrs. Después en la noche el señor Pegassus le hizo un cordial invitación para una gran cena que se llevara a cabo en su mansión y por ultimo pasado mañana tiene un junta a las 9:00hrs.para firmar el contrato, lo que resta del día pondrán disfrutarlo en un torneo especial que organizo el señor Pegassus

.-que? Ósea que programaron todo y sin nuestra autorización

.-perdón déjeme decirle señor Kaiba que usted aprobó todo esto de hecho aquí tengo un copia del documento que se le fue enviado y que usted y sus asistente firmaron

.-Como?

.-bien hemos llegado-se bajo de la limusina-síganme por favor-fue caminado y lo fue guiando hasta el ultimo piso donde había una gran oficina

.-mi queridísimo Seto Kaiba que honor tenerte aquí y con tu pareja o debería decir esposo hum que fácil olvidas a las personas verdad?-ante esto la expresión de Joey fue de sorpresa a una suma tristeza, no se lo esperaba

.-ve al grano Pegassus no tenemos tu tiempo

.-cierto verdad pero si para tu pareja si, no? Por eso la demora

.-de hecho Pegassus la demora fue culpa mía ya que Aoki es un viejo amigo y bueno me quede platicando con el-intercedió Joey ya que no soportaba que hablaran que Aoki y Seto no solo eran amantes sino también esposos

.-mm ya veo bueno espero que Joey ya le haya dado a conocer su itinerario espero que les guste ya que el fue el que lo diseño-Seto voltee a ver a Joey el cual baja la mirada ocultando un leve sonrojo- bueno primero que nada Kaiba quiero explicarte mas detalladamente de que se trata el proyecto mientras porque no le das una vuelta a Aoki por el torneo que ya comenzó Joey

.-por supuesto Pegassus, acompáñame

.-claro no vemos después Seto-le da un beso que ocasiona que Joey arda de furia lo cual todos lo notaron menos Aoki

Joey y el pelinegro salieron de la oficina y bajaron hasta la parte inferior donde se lleva cabo el torneo

.-dime Joey

.-si?

.-de donde conoces a Seto

.-que el no te a hablado de mi?

.-no

.-hum bueno yo participe en dos de sus torneos y que de en uno de los cinco primeros lugares no recuerdo exactamente en cual ya que es un pasado que quisiera olvidar

.-y porque nunca me habías contado nada?

.-por lo mismo que es muy doloroso

.-entonces tu pertenecías al grupo de Yugi Moto, no?

.-asi es Yugi era mi amigo

.-y entonces porque decidiste dejar Japón según cuando te conocía dijiste que era para superarte y salir adelante

.-por eso fue que salí de Japón además de alguno inconvenientes personales que tuve que no quisiera mencionar

.-claro

.-desde cuando son pareja?

.-perdón?

.-si, desde cuando son pareja tu y Kaiba

.-bueno yo conocí a Kaiba hace tres años después de que estuve aquí en América decidí viajar a Japón entonces se dio la oportunidad y soy la mano derecha de Kaiba

.-ya veo

.-entonces poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo y ambos no enamoramos, sabes cuando lo conocí era una persona muy sola, muy fría y estaba sumergido en una depresión terrible pero lo logre sacar adelante lo que mas me gusto de el fue su perseverancia y soberbia al igual que la actitud dulce y comprensiva que tiene

.-que lindo-dijo en un tono sumamente triste

.-si verdad...-le respondió al parecer estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la reacción del otro

.-´Kusa vámonos-escucharon una voz atrás que llamaba a uno de ellos, mientras que al güero le daba un ataque de celos y tristeza

.-claro nos vemos mañana en la presentación Joey-decía mientras iba al lado de su pareja y Joey seguía en la misma posición

.-Claro

.-hasta mañana señor Weeler-se despidió Kaiba mientras daban media vuelta y se marchaban del lugar

.-mata ashita Kaiba...-mientras viraba y veía como el amor de su vida se alejaba abrazando al que ahora era su esposo-mata ashita...

**Al día siguiente...**

**13:00 HRS.**

En el penúltimo piso de el edificio en el cual se encontraban las oficinas de Ilusiones Industriales, se encontraba un Joven de cabello gris azulado que le llegaba un poco mas abajo de los hombros dirigiendo una junta que definiría el futuro de lo que es el juego del "Duelo de Moustros"...

.-Bien me alegra que todos estén y puntuales bien este es un nuevo proyecto que podrá de nuevo a Ilusiones Industriales, a Konami y a Kaiba Corp a la cabeza de los mercados mundiales aunque algunos no lo necesitan ya que lo están pero bueno Un poco de ayuda no hace daño verdad? Bien ahora el señor Weeler les explicara mas detalladamente en lo que consiste el proyecto...

En la sala se encontraban seis personas las cuales eran las dirigentes de las empresas, del lado izquierdo de la mesa de juntas se encontraban los dirigentes de Konami los cuales era una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos color café y a su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello castaño mas claro que el de Kaiba y unos ojos color negro ambos con un traje color azul rey, el nombre de la joven era Akira Nori y el del joven era Toyotomi Hideyoshi; enfrente suyo en el lado derecho de la mesa se encontraban los encargados de Kaiba Corp los cuales eran Asakusa Aoki y Seto Kaiba ambos lucían un traje de color negro y en la cabecera se encontraba Pegassus luciendo uno de sus extravagantes trajes color vino y a su lado Joey con un traje color azul marino.

.-bien señores esto consiste fundamentalmente en lanzar una nueva serie de cartas las cuales tendrán un diseño totalmente diferente ya que facilitara su uso ya que se permitirán utilizar con un disco de duelos mas pequeño lo que será de mayor comodidad a los duelistas ya que...-continuo Joey con su explicación y mostrando las diapositivas del modelo y diseño al igual de un prototipo que había construido el mismo- bueno este es el proyecto algún comentario-todos en la sala quedaron atónitos ante tan magnifica explicación, proyecto y prototipo

.-magnifico-dijo aplaudiendo Pegassus-ni yo mismo lo hubiera hecho mejor o tu si Kaiba?

.-bueno veras Pegassus el proyecto y todo esta bien pero el prototipo le falta todavía detalles

.-yo opino que esta muy bien para un joven de tan solo 28 años o tu que opinas Akira

.-yo digo que esta muy bien Toyotomi creo que ni tu Kaiba lo hubieras hecho mejor-este comentario hizo enfadar a Kaiba

.-bueno ya no estamos para menospreciar a nadie sino para hacer negocios y agradezco sus comentarios, si todavía faltan algunos detalles para el prototipo quede bien pero de eso ya se encargara Kaiba Corp si no hay ningún comentario...-Kaiba iba a mencionar algo cuando fue interrumpido por Joey-perfecto no hay ningún cometario bien señores los vemos en la sena y mañana aquí mismo para firmar el contrato

Todos los presentes felicitaron a Joey por su excelente trabajo, después de eso todos salieron Joey se quedo para recoger y arreglar algunas cosas...

Joey estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percato que habían abierto la puerta y alguien había entrado...

.-bien mi querido ejecutivo Weeler-le susurro al oído mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Joey

.-Kaiba?-se sorprendió muchísimo pero enseguida reacciono e intento quitarse de enzima a Kaiba

.-se puede saber porque demonios me interrumpiste-pero este no cedía hasta lo abrazaba con mas fuerza

.-bien señor Kaiba ya todo estaba arreglado y no podía dejar que opinara ya que podría romper el acuerdo con Konami y ya sabe lo difíciles que son...-con trabajos pudo articular esa frase ya que se encontraba muy nervioso y por mas que intentaba quitarse a Kaiba no podía...

.-esa no es razón para interrumpirme-decía mientras acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de Joey

.-yo creo que es una excelente razón... Lo veo en la noche con su permiso señor Kaiba-en un movimiento ágil logro deshacerse del abrazo de Kaiba, tomo sus cosas y se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo "estuvo cerca" menciono ya que estaba afuera de la sala...

.-te pones rudo he? Pero ya veras que volverás a caer-susurro con una sonrisa mientras veía por donde el rubio había huido

**16:00hrs**

Era uno de los mas grandes torneos que se habían realizado en todos los tiempos, por cualquier lado que mirabas veías duelistas peleando, conversado, compartiendo estrategias, este torneo superaba a Ciudad Batallas y a el Gran Prix en grandes dimensiones...

.-si tan solo fuera siete años antes estaría tan feliz retando a cada oponente que encontrara y ganando

.-porque no tienes un duelo?

.-Pegassus me espantaste

.-no contentaste mi pregunta

.-me gustaría Pegassus, pero ya no siento el espíritu que antes sentía

.-osease que eres un gallina

.-Pegassus ¬¬ no vas a empezar otra vez

.-bien si no quieres que siga acepta un duelo con migo

.-Pegassus ¬¬

.-Con un demonio ya te dije mil veces que no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido, pero que quieres a un perro viejo no se le pueden enseñar nuevos trucos n.n además que es un gallina

.-yo no soy un gallina Ò.Ó

.-entonces que? Aceptas el reto n.n

.-te arrepentirás de haberme retado a un duelo u.u

.-eso lo veremos Joey .

.-DUELO-dijeron al unísono, y a su alrededor se empezó a formar un circulo de gente y duelistas curiosos que querían presenciar tal duelo

.-Bien hermosos ángel empiezas

.-te arrepentirás de haberme conocido y de llamarme ángel, coloco al bebe dragón en modo de defensa y dos cartas boca abajo

.-bien ahora sigo yo, para empezar convoco a caimán toon en modo de ataque y tres cartas boca abajo, sigues ángel

.-ya veras que tan angelical soy...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

.-vaya si que esta muy concurrido el torneo no Seto

.-hn

.-seto-lo voltea a ver y nota que esta buscando algo o alguien con la mirada-que tanto buscas?

.-que?

.-que, que tanto...-lo ve y nota que no le hace caso-olvídalo, oye seto-no le hace caso, baja la mano hasta la entrepierna de su amado y la caricia disimuladamente

.-que rayos...-murmuro al sentir tal caricia y voltea encontrándose con al mirada indignada de su esposo-que ocurre ´Kusa

.-No me haces caso, te decía que porque no tienes un duelo al fin y al cabo volviste a ser el rey de los juegos depused de que Yugi Motou se retirara y te cediera el titulo

.-no me lo cedió se lo pedí en un duelo y le gane

.-¬¬ si claro

.-bueno le gane con la ayuda de mi amado esposo

.-bueno al menos así suena mejor, oye mira seto ahí hay un duelo y parece importante ya que hay mucha gente

.-´kusa no me gusta la...-no termino su frase cuando ya se encontraba en medio de la bola de gente-gente-termino desganado la frase y volteo a ver quien peleaba llevándose una gran sorpresa-Joey? Pegassus?

.-Te dije que te arrepentirías de retarme a un duelo Pegassus

.-enserio ángel que tal si tengo una carta bajo la manga

.-lo dudo porque activare tifón del espacio místico y adiós carta boca abajo, metal dragón de ojos rojos ataca los puntos de vida de Pegassus y demuéstrale que no he perdido el estilo ataca-el holograma ataco a Pegassus ocasionando que cayera al suelo, al ver esto y saber que se sobrepaso Joey corrió a ver como se encontraba su jefe

.-Ups lo siento Pegassus creo que me emocione .

.-No te preocupes ángel-decia mientras se sentaba.-tienes razón no as perdido el estilo-le acaricio su mejilla y sonrió

Desde un extremo veía como todo pasaba en cámara lenta el ataque, el acercamiento, la caricia y lo mas importante el hecho que le llamara ángel, Kaiba siempre intento decirle ángel a Joey pero le molestaba ahora Pegassus le decía como el siempre soñó decirle y Joey ni se inmuta pareciera agradarle... Seto estaba que estallaba en celos

.-valla se ve que estuvo emocionante el duelo verdad amor-lo volteo a ver y noto el ceño fruncido de este y dirigió su mirada hacia donde este miraba y lo que miro no le pareció nada fuera de lo común, Pegassus hablaba y acariciaba la mejilla de Joey mientras que este le sonreía no le parecía nada raro de hecho hasta le pareció tierno, viro su vista hacia donde estaba su esposo el cual se alejaba-seto adonde vas?

.-´kusa sabes que no me gustan las multitudes te veo en la casa

Auki mejor se fue con el, ya que el no quería estar ahí solo

Joey se incorporo y ayudo a Pegassus a pararse, y sintió la necesidad de voltear hacia donde había estado Kaiba pero no había mas que gente que de estaba dispersando

.-Busacas algo ángel?

.- no nada olvídalo

.-quiero la revancha

.-Pegassus ¬¬ no te conformas con perder una vez n.n

.-y quien te dijo que iba a perder esta vez no te daré chace

.-aja si como no sabes mejor vamonos antes de que te sigas avergonzando en publico

.-lo que digas ángel

.-carajo Pegassus te he dicho que no me digas ángel

.-y yo te he dicho mil veces que me lames por mi nombre, ángel

.-Pegassus, Pegassus, Pegassus, Pegassus, Pegassus, Pegassus, Pegassus

.-Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel, Ángel,

.-Pegassus

.-Ángel-acerco sus labios hacia los de Joey y le dio un pequeño beso-ángel

.-Ya Pegassus mejor vamonos porque si no se nos va a hacer tarde

El reloj que se encontraba en el centro de aquella plaza donde se encontraban marcaba las 18:00 por lo cual a paso rápido, ambos de dirigieron hacia al limusina...

**19:00hrs Mansión Kaiba**

.-seto me podrías decir que te pasa-se sentó frente a su amado que se encontraba en uno de los sillones de la "pequeña" sala

.-nada simplemente que no me gustan las multitudes

.-no será que es por otra razón

.-haber dime con que otra razón seria que me fuera de ahí

.-no se

.-no seas celoso amor no hay nada mas importante que tu-se levanta y le da un beso-ahora hay que arreglarnos para la cena de Pegassus

.-pensé que no querías ir

.-exacto no quiero ir pero, el hecho de ver su fiesta extravagante y burlarme de ella, me dan ganas de ir

.- ¬¬ nunca cambiaras Seto Kaiba

.-no-le saca la lengua

.-por eso me enamore de ti-le da un beso

.-bueno ya vamonos que no me quiero perder absolutamente nada

.-ok-ambos subieron ala segunda palta para poder arreglarse y dirigirse hacia la fiesta

"lamento mentirte Aoki, pero como te diría que voy a la fiesta solo para ver a Joey y que todavía amo a Joey con locura, que me muero de celos al verlo con Pegassus, no puedo"

**22:00hrs. En la mansión de Pegassus**

Todo estaba sumamente elegante y porque no decirlo extravagante, el adornado era delicioso, todo al parecer era magnifico...(N/A: no se si se acuerden del capitulo donde cuentan quien era Cecilia la esposa muerta de Pegassus y como se conocieron a pues la fiesta es casi, casi igualita de la que vimos por TV. Claro que mucho mas lujosa y bonita n.n)

.-Bienvenidos señores-decía el hombre amablemente en el recibidor de aquélla mansión al Ceo de Kaiba Corp y a su mano derecha al igual que lo hacia con todo los que ingresaba a aquella lujosa fiesta...

Entraron al lujoso salón donde lograron ver al anfitrión de esta fiesta que platicaba amenamente con los dirigentes de Konami y con cierto rubio, así que se acercaron para poder saludarlos...

Iban tomados de la mano ya casi llegaban con ellos cuando Kaiba escucho lo que comentaba Pegassus

.-lo siento señores pero este cachorro ya es mío jajaja-lo abraza

.-esta bien la fiesta verdad Seto...-comento Aoki

.-...

.-Seto?-le volvió a llamar

.-Mm? Que me decías?

.-que esta entretenida a fiesta

.-ha si la fiesta

.-pero miren nada más quien esta aquí nuestro invitado especial Seto Kaiba y su esposo Asakusa Aoki

.-gracias por la presentación Pegassus-dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible

.-de nada mi buen Kaiba, pero que alegría verte aquí creí que ibas a rechazar la invitación

.-y estaba a punto de hacerlo pero Asakusa me convención de venir-ante este comentario Joey bajo la mirada

.-mm veo que tu pareja te persuadió muy bien

.-me disculpan-dijo Joey mientras se alejaba de ahí ya que lo estaba destrozando

.-espéranos Joey, si nos disculpan-hacen una reverencia tanto Akira como Toyotomi

.-Voy con ellos Seto, con tu permiso Pegassus

.-adelante-ahora se encontraban solos

.-mm que elegante fiesta y normal eso si que raro mas proveniente de ti

.-gracias Kaiba pero en realidad deberías agradecerle a Joey o como tu le dices últimamente Weeler

.-Hablando del Weeler donde esta?-lo buscaba con la mirada ya que lo había perdido de vista y ya no se encontraba con los demás empresarios

.-porque la pregunta?

.-simplemente porque quiero felicitarlo personalmente

.-esta allá en la terraza-dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta que conducía a la terraza que se encontraba al final del salón- pero recuerda vienes acompañado

.-si lo que digas Pegassus-estaba como hipnotizado su mirada esta puesta en aquella terraza y noto como era que Joey volvió a ingresar al salón

.-Seto ven quiero presentarte a unos empresarios-voltea a ver a Aoki que lo jala al lado opuesto a donde se dirigía volteo a ver hacia donde Joey y no había nadie solo noto como una caballera rubia volvía a salir a la terraza

.-claro-siguió a su pareja que lo dirigía a unos empresarios que por demás eran uno mediocres que en verdad no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo...

.-Aoki me podrías acompañar por favor quiero presentarte a alguien-como un ángel apareció Pegassus y llamo a Aoki-aprovecha yo me encargare de el-le dijo en susurro ante lo que lo ultimo que dijo lo tomo a mal y puso un mueca de desagrado-no te preocupes no le haré nada solo lo dejare en inconsciente hasta mañana-al terminar de decir esto se retiro con el esposo de Seto..

Seto camina hacia la terraza donde estaba Joey...

.-Joey -el aludido no voltea y se toma el liquido que contenía su copa-Joey-lo toma del hombro

.-que quieres Kaiba deja de estar jodiendo porque no vas y jodes a tu pareja de seguro a el no le vas a hacer lo que a mi

.-Joey que te pasa?

.-que que me pasa son cinco años Seto cinco años que intente sacarte de mi vida y no lo logre cinco años en los que tu lograste olvidarte de mi y que yo este idiota que esta parado frente a ti no ha podido olvidarte

.-Joey yo...-no sabia que decir esa reacción no se la esperaba

.-y ahora ya que al parecer mi corazón se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que no volverías vienes pero no solo sino con otra persona

Toma la botella que hay a un costado y se sirve en su copa y se lo toma todo de un jalón...

.-Joey yo lo siento yo no sabia que...

.-cállate no me digas mas mentiras...-Comenzaba a llorar

.-Joey por favor

.-por favor que? Sabes que? Aléjate de mi ya no te quiero en mi vida, porque no vas por tu pareja y se regresan a Japón, al parecer encontraste a alguien mejor espero que a el no le hagas lo que a mi

.-Joey basta

.-que? Porque no me dejas ya mi podrida existencia en paz

.-mira porque al parecer yo no soy el único que ya se consiguió a otro-ya lo habia sacado de sus casillas

.-de que hablas?

.-de "lo siento pero este cachorro ya es mío"

.-te refieres a Pegassus, ja no sabia que sentías celos

.-yo soy el único que puede decirte cachorro-decía mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente

.-déjame...-demandaba y forcejeaba pero al ver que no iba a dar resultado continuo hablando-creo que te deberías enterar del chisme completo antes de estarlo divulgando..

_**Flash back**_

.-es una excelente fiesta Maximilian

.-gracias Akira pero deberías agradecerle a Joey el fue el que organizo todo esto

.-o entonces por lo que veo es un gran ejecutivo no le interesaría pertenecer a nuestra compañía

.-lo siento señores pero este cachorro ya es mío-lo abraza

_**Fin del flash back**_

.-me ofrecieron otro trabajo y por eso intervino Pegassus pero además porque te he de estar dando explicaciones si ya no eres nada mío-seguía forcejeando

.-escúchalo bien Weeler tu eres mío

.-corrección alguna vez fui tuyo pero ahoya ya no lo soy

.-fuiste mío y volverás a ser mío-se acerca y lo besa, Joey se intenta separar pero Seto no lo suelta y al ver que la lucha es inútil corresponde el beso, oh gran error Seto sonríe ante esto y se separa

.-ves todavía eres mío

.-olvídalo esto fue un error y sabes por que no te vas yendo no sea que tu pareja te ande buscando como loco

.-no me preocupa Pegassus ya se encargo de el

.-ya lárgate quieres

.-no me ire hasta que me digas Joey por que te fuiste porque me abandonaste?

.- que no te quedo claro

.-no

.-valla pensé que eras lo bastante inteligente como para comprender porque me fui

.-por supuesto que lo entendí pero lo quiero oír de tus labios

_**Flash Back**_

Ese dia planea irse dejar todo atrás pero tampoco quería que Seto pensara mal Ya que lo amaba con toda el alma así que le escribió una carta con todo el dolor de su corazón. Al terminar de escribirla leyó la carta y una lagrimas cayeron al azar sobre ella luego la doblo y la guardo en el cajón de la cómoda y salió de ahí...

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Joey cerro sus ojos y recito todo lo que aquella hoja de papel decía:

_Seto:_

_Te escribo esta carta porque no tengo el valor de decírtelo de frente la verdad es que esto ya no funciona, fíjate casi nunca estas y cuando estas solo no las pasamos discutiendo por lo cual decidí irme, no te preocupes no cometeré ninguna locura solamente me voy de aquí y de tu vida para siempre._

_Me ofrecieron un trabajo en América en cual acepte y ahora me voy para alla. No me lleve nada ya que si lo hacia todo me recordaría a ti y me obligaría a volver pero no eso ya no, he decidido comenzar una nueva vida lejos de ti.solo te pido un favor no me busques._

_Atte._

_Joey_

.-como recuerdas exactamente lo que me escribiste

.-porque no me olvide de ti

.-yo tampoco lo hice:

"_No sabia que regalarle al hombre mas poderoso del mundo pero espero que este pequeño pero significativo regalo te guste_"

.-como recuerdas lo que te escribí en navidad si eso ocurrió hace siete años-dijo sorprendido mientras bebía de su copa

.-porque te amo

.-si como no, ahora al que amas no es a Aoki

.-no lo que siento por el es diferente a el es un cariño al único que amo es a ti

.-si como no

.-Joey dame una siguiente oportunidad

.-Mira seto por mi yo te la daría pero ya estas casado y con uno de mis mejores amigos la verdad yo no quiero hacerlo sufrir prefiero permanecer así que verlo derramas lagrimas por ti así como yo lo hice cada noche

.-Joey

.-por favor vete no hagas mas doloroso esto

.-esta bien me voy mañana mismo firmo el contrato y me voy a Japón y jamás volverás a saber de mi

.-ja como si eso fuera tan fácil y el proyecto?

.-lo tratare directamente con Pegassus tu ya no vas a tener nada que ver con migo pero antes de eso quisiera pedirte algo

.-que es lo que quieres Kaiba

.-una noche-Joey se sorprendió demasiado ante esta petición-solo una noche Joey y me ire para siempre

.-...-no hubo repuesta estaba demasiado sorprendido

.-seria como una despedida una que nunca nos dimos por favor

.-pero y Aoki?

.-te dije Pegassus se encargo de el por favor-le suplico con una cara de perrito en medio de la lluvia, con frió y hambre

.-esta bien-ambos entraron al salón para después salir de la mansión en el deportivo negro de Kaiba...

El auto parecía que no tenia destino en las calles de la ciudad de Florida aunque no tardaron mucho en encontrarlo era un lujoso hotel en el que muy amablemente los recibieron.

Buenas noches en que les podemos atender-los saludo muy amablemente la recepcionista a Seto y a Joey

.-nos podría dar la habitación presidencial?

.-Por supuesto a nombre de quien?

.-Seto Kaiba

.-por supuesto me permite su tarjeta de crédito

.-tome-le extendió la tarjeta y la recepcionista la tomo e hizo lo correspondiente

.-tome su habitación es la numero 125 en el cuarto piso disfrute su estadía aquí-la recepcionista le extendió su tarjeta de crédito y la llave de la habitación

.-gracias-fue lo único que atino a decir el rubio ya que el castaño nada mas había tomado su tarjeta y la llave se marcho, la recepcionista simplemente le dedico una sonrisa y un de nada´

Ambos jóvenes abordaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el piso que les indicaron, no dijeron nada ni se miraron, al legar ahí el primero que salio fue Seto seguido por un güero un tanto inseguro, no tardaron mucho en encontrar la habitación así que sin esperar a Joey el castaño ingreso a la habitación...

Joey seguía aun muy indeciso entre seguir con esto y faltar a la amistad que tenia con Aoki o darse media vuelta y traicionar a su corazón y abandonar la oportunidad de despedir de Seto como dios manda...

Aun indeciso se introdujo a la habitación observando que todo se encontraba a oscuras intento encontrar algún apagador para prender la luz pero unas manos lo detuvieron...

.-no enciendas la luz... Quiero volver a ver tu cuerpo a través de mis manos-decía mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y lo adentraba mas en la habitación

.-Seto la verdad no creo...-pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un beso salvaje posesivo pero a la vez cariñoso y por que no decirlo amoroso al cual correspondió después de salir de su asombro

El castaño corto el beso y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa mientras su boca se posesiono de su cuello dando besos y pequeños mordiscos para después subir y morder el lóbulo de la oreja mientras le susurraba-que me decías?

.-Seto... Yo creo que... Ah-no pudo terminar ya que en un movimiento rápido el castaño acaricio la entre pierna del güero

.-solo quédate en silencio...-le susurro mientras siguió besándole el cuello-no digas nada no pienses en nada solo disfruta el momento el momento que debí haberte dado-una lagrima solitaria descendió de la mejilla del rubio que no paso desapercibida por el castaño-no pienses en el pasado ni en lo que pueda pasa en el futuro de acuerdo-un asentimiento lento del rubio obtuvo por respuesta-no llores mi lindo ángel-decía mientas secaba la lagrima con su boca y daba pequeños besos en sus ojos-mi hermoso ángel-fue lo ultimo que menciono antes de su boca atrapara a la del rubio en un beso perezoso en el cual podía disfrutar de la boca del otro, mordió el labio inferior de su amante para pedir autorización para entrar a la cavidad de su boca, el güero abrió la boca en forma de autorización para el castaño fue magnifico e introdujo su lengua inmediatamente degustando, deleitándose nuevamente de ese sabor a vainilla que le encantaba, que le volvía loco el cual era la razón de su existir la razón por la cual no se había dado por vencido, el simple hecho de encontrarlo de nuevo decirle que lo amaba que lo perdonara por lo que le había hecho que regresara a su lado pero todo eso ya no podría ser ya que el ya se hadaba atado a su esposo lo amaba pero el amor que le profesaba a Joey era mas fuerte mas profundo un amor que pudo soportar cinco años y que podría durar para la eternidad ya que era verdadero... Era puro...

Lentamente fueron caminando hacia la habitación ahí delicadamente Seto fue recostando a Joey como si se tratara de la pieza mas fina de cristal, siguió besándolo en la boca mientras que sus manos se introdujeron dentro de la camisa blanca que portaba.

Acaricio todo su torso recordando el cuerpo que le había dado tanta felicidad en un pasado un pasado muy distante...

Joey no se quedo atrás primero acariciaba la cara del CEO como queriendo recordar y dejar grabado en su memoria este momento, después prosiguió introduciendo sus manos dentro del traje de Seto para volver a recorrerlo con sus manos, para volver a sentir esa piel tersa que estaba a su disposición...

Pronto la ropa se hizo estorbosa, Kaiba besaba el cuello de Joey mientras le desvestía, mientras Joey se perdía en las sensaciones que hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaba...

Momentos después cambiaron de posición ahora era Joey quien besaba con frenesí el cuello de Kaiba mientras le quietaba la ropa y Kaiba se dedicaba a disfrutar mientras acariciaba el pecho de su amante...

Por un instante se separaron y con la tenue luz de la luna iluminándolos se quedaron viendo un momento tratando de grabar esa imagen en sus mentes...

Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron para fundirse en un apasionado beso...

La boca del castaño se separo y comenzó a bajar por el cuerpo de su cachorrito que se encontraba sumiso ante el, recorriendo cada parte cada centímetro hasta que llego a la parte mas sensible de este, la cual ya estaba por demás excitada de un solo movimiento lo capturo en su boca produciendo un grito ahogado del rubio...

Comenzó a succionar muy lentamente y como fue pasando el tiempo fue mas rápido, acariciaba sus testículos y lo preparaba para la futura invasión primero un dedo luego dos y por ultimo tres...

Joey ya no aguantaría mas por lo cual tomo a Kaiba del cabello de una forma un poco brusca pero a Kaiba no le importo, comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de este incitándolo a que fuera mas rápido

Y Kaiba obedeció aumentando el ritmo hasta que el rubio se descargo en la boca del castaño y esta por su parte bebió todo el liquido que le proporcionaba el rubio, volviendo a degustar su sabor lo trago lentamente para que ese sabor, esa esencia durara para siempre...

Joey a penas podía respirar, lo que acaba de sentir era indescriptible era un sensación que jamás había tenido había sido tan maravilloso para el...

Kaiba subió a la boca de Joey para que esta probará un poco de su esencia atrapándolo en un voraz beso que no tardo mucho ya que Kaiba lo rompió para proseguir...

Joey sabia que era el momento el momento que mas había deseado en esa noche que Kaiba lo tomara, que fueran uno solo, como antes...

Como ya había preparado al rubio lo único que hizo fue acomodarlo en una posición donde se acomodaran mejor para poco a poco comenzara a penetrarlo...

Joey sentía que era penetrado pero en vez de sentir ese dolor insoportable que a veces la provocaba, ocurrió lo contrario sentía oleadas de placer que recorrían toda su espalda...

Al ingresar por completo Kaiba se detuvo un rato, su güero era tan estrecho que sentía que si se movía terminaría antes aparte que quería que Joey se acostumbrará a la invasión...

Joey se sentía tan bien por fin, por fin, después de tantos años por fin volvían a ser uno mismo era tan maravilloso que pareciera que fuera un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar...

Poco a poco se comenzó a mover en un vaivén lento pero eternamente placentero se sentía en la gloria ahora unido con Joey, su Joey...

Las envestidas se hicieron cada vez mas rápidas llenas de placer amor y entrega de ambos amante que se encontraban esa noche iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna en una entrega de amor...

Joey ya no quería pensar en nada sabia que había faltado a la amistad de Aoki pero no podía faltarle a su corazón y no lo haría...

Faltaba poco para que ambos llegaran al clímax solo unas embestidas mas y lo harían...

Las ultimas envestidas estuvieron llenas de amor el amor que nunca se expresaron como ahora...

Joey exploto en el placer en el pecho de Kaiba mientras que este falto una embestida mas para que invadiera la entrada de su cachorrito con su esencia

Tanto Joey como Kaiba sentían que tocaban el cielo ante la experiencia que acababan de tener y no querían que se acabara aquella sensación que solo esa persona que se encontraba ante ellos les podía provocar...

No dijeron nada solamente se quedaron en silencio viéndose mutuamente, todos sudados y rojos...

Se fundieron en un beso el ultimo de la noche el mas apasionado, el mas lento y amoroso que jamás hubieran dado...

Se acomodaron para dormir la experiencia que habían tenido lo había dejado agotados...

Kaiba cubrió el cuerpo de su amante con las mantas y lo abrazaba por la espalda mientras le dedicaba las palabras mas preciadas en todo el universo

"Te amo mi cachorrito no lo olvides"

Joey sonrió tristemente mientras susurraba

"yo también te amo mi amante ricachon"

Kaiba sonrió ante esto antes de caer en manos de morfeo vencido y agotado al igual que su lindo rubio...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El leve avistamiento del sol anunciaba que ya había amanecido y para muchos anunciaba la cruda realidad...

.-Pegassus-esa palabra resonó por toda la mansión del nombrado que al oírla se dirigió a donde provenía ya que al parecer no estaba muy contento que digamos

.-oh! Pero si es mi queridísimo Kaiba y que paso ya terminaron no lo hicieron mucho verdad porque me imagino

.-Pegassus cierra tu boca ahora mismo

.-ok y donde dejaste a Joey?

.-esta en comedor desayunando donde esta mi esposo

.-aca arriba sígueme

Lo siguió de mala gana pero lo siguió hasta una de las tantas habitaciones que tenia esa mansión

.-listo ahí esta tu queridísimo esposo durmiendo con un bebe ahora si me permites me tengo que ir a cambiar porque por si no lo haz notado me acababa de bañar

.-si haz lo que quieras Pegassus

.-hay que amargado creí que estar con Joey te iba a poner de mejor humor pero creo que no

.-ya Pegassus si

.-ok esta bien me bien pero mira como tratas a tu anfitrión

Cansado de estar escuchando a Pegassus entro al cuarto y cerro la puesta

.-y luego me cierra la puerta en la cara ósea y este que se cree-rezongando se fue hasta su habitación para seguir rezongando

.-´kusa despierta-lo lamo pero no hubo respuesta por lo cual se acerco a el y comenzó a acariciarle la cara y le siguió llamando- ´kusa despierta

Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo para acostumbrarse a l luz

.-oh seto yo lo lamento la verdad es que-lo callo poniéndole un dedo en los labios

.-calma yo se que no te llevas muy bien con los licores pero todo esta bien

.-donde estamos?

.-en la casa de Pegassus te quedas te dormido y nos hizo el favor de que nos quedáramos esta noche

.-yo... Lo siento Seto

.-no importa-le da un pequeño beso en la boca-ahora vete a bañar para que se te quite ese olor a alcohol y para que se te baje un poquito la cruda que tienes cualquier cosa estoy allá abajo ok

.-si-le da un beso-apuraté porque el contrato lo tenemos que firmar en una hora-salio de la habitación topándose con quien menos se esperaba-Joey

Su rostro enrojeció y lo único que hizo fue seguirse derecho pero Kaiba lo detuvo -Joey a donde vas

.-Pegassus me mando llamar con su permiso señor Kaiba-se soltó y siguió caminando

Le dolía, le dolía tratarlo así pero no podía hacer mas el era un hombre casado y lo de la noche anterior fue.. Ni el mismo sabe que fue...

Por inercia llego hasta la habitación de Pegassus su mente divagaba entre lo ocurrido la noche anterior y lo que pudiera ocurrir

.-creo que no fue una buena idea

.-Pegassus

.-Yo se que te duele esta situación y creo que fue un error lo de ayer

.-ya no importa

.-Joey tu sabes que yo daría todo porque fueras feliz

.-lo se

.-entonces me puedes devolver el favor de ayer con otro favor

.-claro

.-sonríe Joey pero no un sonrisa falsa yo quiero ver en tu rostro una sonrisa sincera

.-de acuerdo-le sonrió

.-ves te vez mas lindo con una sonrisa-le de un pequeño beso en lo labios-lo único que me importa es que tu seas feliz

.-gracias

.-bueno entonces vamonos porque ese contrato no se va a firmar solo

.-de acuerdo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo había pasado muy rápido y no sabia porque...

El contrato se firmo como si nada cada quien se felicito y despidió...

Y aunque lo tenía tan cerca de la ves estaba tan lejos... Se perdía de su vista de su alcance...

.-Bueno fue un gusto hacer negocios con tigo Pegassus.- comento Akira-igual con usted señor Weeler y espero que tome en cuanta nuestra propuesta

.-me encantaría Akira pero creo que yo ya tengo un buen trabajo aquí

.-bueno como quieras, pero sabes cuando te artes de Pegassus vienes con nosotros

.-jajaja creedme que si fuera así me tendrían en una semana haya

.-jajaja eso espero

.-Bueno Maximilian Joey nos vemos después veremos mas a fondo cuando empezaremos con el proyecto y Kaiba un gusto verte y que no nos evadas cuando queremos hablar con usted

.-grr

.-pero no te enojes Seto que te vas a arrugar...

.-Pegassus.-arrastro cada una de las letras del nombre

.-bueno fue un gusto tratar con ustedes

.-igualmente Auki y espero que controles mas a tu esposo jajaja bueno nosotros tenemos que partir hemos estado demasiado tiempo en América y dejando demasiando a la empresa, una empresa no se maneja sola o no Akira

.-te apoyo Toyotomi

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala...

.-Como crees que termine todo esto?

.-Terminar Akira? Esto apenas es el inicio de lo que esta por venir

.-como crees que termine?

.-eso Akira solo el destino lo sabe...

Caminaron por el pasillo hasta perderse por el...

Regresando a la sala un aire de tensión se sentía terriblemente pesado...

.-Bueno Pegassus Joey creo que ahora nos corresponde a nosotros marcharnos ya que ha surgido un pequeño problema en la compañía...

.-si claro un pequeño problema pero es una lastima que no se puedan quedar pero bueno espero verte mas seguido Auki eres toda una adoración y mi querido Kaiba quita esa cara...

Quitar esa cara ja si es la única que tengo, ni siquiera se de que están hablando tan sumergido estaba en mis pensamientos que ni encuenta de que ya se habían marchado los dirigentes de Konami, aunque son muy chismosos son muy buenos empresarios, pero volviendo a lo que estábamos ya no se que hacer dentro de media hora me vuelvo a marchar y ahora no solo un mar nos separa...

.-Kaiba? Kaiba?

.-que?

.-creo que ya nos debemos de marchar para llegar pronto a Domino

.-claro

.-bueno entonces Joey les hará el favor de acompañarlos al aeropuerto

.-que?

.-bueno entonces que esperan-empujo Pegassus tanto a Auki como a Kaiba

.-Pegassus que crees que haces?-susurro a su oreja

.-remediando un error que cometí hace poco

No digo nada mas, no lo comprendió completamente... ahora me encuentro en la limusina frente a Auki y a Kaiba nadie dice nada el ambiente es demasiado pesado entre el y Kaiba...

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta habían llegado al aeropuerto...

Sentía un nudo en la garganta se marcharía de su vida para siempre como le había prometido la noche anterior...

Llegaron al aeropuerto y se dirigieron al angar donde sen encontraba el jet privado de Kaiba...

.-Bueno Joey creo que este es el adiós

.-Así es Auki espero verte pronto

.-yo también

.Me voy a adelantando a el jet-le dio un abrazo a Joey y se subió al avión que lo separaría de Kaiba para siempre

.-entonces es el adiós definitivo verdad?

.-como te lo prometí

.-adiós Kaiba... Seto

.-adiós cachorro... Joey

Joey simplemente sonrió pero tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que unos labios lo devoraban y el correspondía, era aun beso lleno de amor, de un amor infinito que se estaba despidiendo...

Dos miradas se posaban sobre ellos, una con una sonrisa melancólica mientras otra que paso de su asombro, a tristeza y después a una sonrisa triste...

Lentamente se separaron, ambos tenían sus ojos cerrados no querían que ese momento jamás terminara pero uno de ellos tenia que irse...

.-Joey mi lindo cachorro solo una ultima cosa... se feliz no me importa con quién estés, siempre y cuando seas feliz

.-solo una persona me puede estar en la mayor felicidad o en la mas profunda depresión y ese eres tu Seto

El simplemente sonrió tristemente...

.-No importa, se feliz por favor es lo único que te pido

.-yo..

.-promételo

.-de acuerdo pero prométeme que tu también serás feliz

.-lo are

Se miraron fijamente y se dieron un corto beso que lo único que transmitía no era un adiós, sino un hasta luego...

Se dirigió a el avión y antes de subir susurro...

.-Mata ashita... Joey

.-Mata ashita... Seto

Subió totalmente al Jet y ahí encontró a Auki con una sonrisa triste en su rostro..

.-Yo no aguantaría dejar al amor de mi vida

.-´Kusa..

.-no te preocupes Seto comprendo tu sentimiento, al igual que tu decisión tu eres mi esposo y te amo pero no puedo mandar en tu corazón si esta es tu decisión no me interpondré en ella... Nos vamos?

.-por supuesto...

Ambos se sentaron junto a las ventanas y ahí vieron a Joey parado a un lado de ellos con los ojos cristalinos...

.-no llores mi ángel...

.-Pegassus-susurro al ser abrazado por este

´Kusa sonrió ante lo ocurrido y Kaiba simplemente se quedó mirando y pensando... sabia que Joey estaba en muy buenas manos...

El avión comenzó a avanzar lentamente ´Kusa agito su mano en forma de despedida mientras Kaiba simplemente mantenía su vista en los ojos de su lindo cachorro para al final agito su mano suavemente...

Tanto Joey como Pegassus agitaron sus manos en forma de despedida...

Después de eso Seto simplemente se quedo en silencio mirando hacia al hermoso mar azul como sus ojos...

.-Un silencio dice mas que mil palabras...

.-yo...

.-no seto, solo quédate en silencio y podrás escuchar todo lo que tu quieras y desees solamente quédate en silenció y escucharas cosas que jamás imaginaste escuchar...

Seto solo sonrió, callo y dirigió la mirada hacia el reflejo del sol en el mar, el reflejo de los ojos de su cachorro el los suyos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vieron alejarse el jet por el cielo..

.-Pegassus...

.-pasa algo ángel?

.-gracias...

.-no hay de que mi ángel, no vamos...

.-no dijo nada simplemente le sonrió...

**2 meses después...**

.-Ángel?

.-que paso?

.-ángel ¿donde esta mi portafolios?

.-mmm no esta en tu escritorio-hablaba algo desesperado todas la mañanas era lo mismo y ya le comenzaba a hartar Pegassus era demasiado desordenado, pero ni modo siguió tecleando el trabajo que tenía pendiente en la empresa

.-oh! Gracias ángel, no que haría sin ti

.-la verdad no lo se-sonrió ante su comentario, volteo hacia la ventana y vio el sol en medio del cielo, pensó en sus ojos reflejados en aquellos zafiros que hacia mas de dos meses que no veía...

Pero que cosas pensaba ahora el estaba con Pegassus pero no podía negarlo seguía pensando en el castaño...

.-que haces ángel?-pregunto su futuro esposo desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación al ver donde estaba fijada la mirada de su novio...

Este no dijo nada simplemente se quedo el silencio...

Un silencio dice mas que mil palabras, miradas, gestos, caricias y el lo sabia, salio del cuarto y se dirigió a otro, dejándolo solo con su silencio...

_...Solo quédate en silencio..._

_...Escucharas algo que jamás escuchaste..._

_...Cierra tus ojos..._

_...Disfruta el momento..._

_...Tu silencio..._

_...Mi silencio..._

_...Nuestro silencio..._

**_OWARI_**


	2. Comentarios

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-gi-oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenecen a Kasuki y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios yo hago este finc sin esperar nada a cambio ... A excepción de Asakusa Auki que es mío al igual que Akira y Toyotomi...

Wow jamás creí escribir un capitulo tan grande O.O

Ejem bueno creo que mejor comenzamos desde el principio ok...

Bien y... FELICIDADES A MI FELICIDADES A MI ya es un AñO que soy fanática de fanfics siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de conocer a YuGiOh! pero ese es otro aniversario por celebrar...

Bueno ahora no quería opacar el lindo fic, que me tarde seis meses en hacerlo, aunque sinceramente no me gusto el final y algunas partes del fic, así que mis notas son aparte...

**Nota:** mata ashita(hasta mañana) **¿por qué?** bueno es que el mañana no existe entonces es como una despedida, como para siempre o algo así, es que es muy difícil de explicar es como una despedida en esta vida pero un hasta luego para sus demás vidas, espero que me entiendan...

Mmm pensaba hacerle una continuación pero ya es mucho y aparte los quiero hacer sufrir y que se queden separados muajajaja que mala soy, así que creo que no...

Snif, noticia mala he estado muy desinspirada y sin tiempo creadme son las dos y media de la mañana, hasta ahora puede terminarlo y lo voy a subir porque si no es ahora será nunca...

Ahora mil gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron un review en la primera parte, este fic esta dedicado en parte a todas ustedes******_Aquarius No Kari_****_, Kida Luna, _****_Senshi Hisaki Raiden_********_Anyanka Khushrenada_******

Ustedes que me dieron el animo de darle una continuación a este fic...

No les voy a mentir hay partes en las que me dan ganas de llorar pero ni modo...

Mmmm bueno creo que es todo chicos y chicas que se tomaron la molestia de además de leer el fic, leer estas locuras les agradezco de todo corazón...

Y esta loca escritora va para rato aunque seas que actualice cada mes o un poquito mas ténganme paciencia please pero de que voy para largo aquí me tendrán molestando un buen tiempo jajajaja...

Bueno chicos nos vemos en mis demás fics...

Bye...

Y no se les olvide dejar review se recibe de todo excepto virus...


End file.
